The Unlucky Fox
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto had enough, enough of the hatred, the glaring and the name-calling, so he runs from Konoha, thanks to the fox changing his appearance, after years in the Chronos Numbers as XIII, Konoha better not cross The Black Cat's path or he'll deliver some bad luck to them, though why does a certain blond girl he found in a cryo-pod call him kitty. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **Not sure if this idea was thought up, but if it is then tell me and I'll sort it out.**

What would happen if a child Naruto got fed up on people looking at him with hate, that he finally thought to himself that if they hate him so much then fine, he'll just leave, sod them for hating him.

So once getting away Naruto ends up hearing the fox, after the fox helped him to escape, Naruto asks if the fox could change his looks, which the fox took glee in the painful transformation, turning Naruto into a different person altogether, just his looks though since DNA is harder to change, getting rid of his whiskers, turning his hair a light brown and his eyes a golden yellow and just to add a bit of insult, the fox added silted pupils, giving Naruto an interesting look. (Basically, Naruto looks like Train Heartnet.)

After vanishing, and getting trained by Kyuubi to become more fox-like in the agility and speed department, since he was short at the moment and only ready for basic strength building, Naruto changes his name to Black Cat, since he didn't want Konoha to be poking around and since they'll associate anything that has a fox in it with Naruto, it's best to use a second best name instead of Black Fox or something.

Though after accidentally killing a person, Naruto ran from a village and hid somewhere else, never knowing that he took down a hidden Organisation that kills the corrupt named Chronos Number, where the Organisation took an interest in Naruto, offering Naruto a place in their group, with nowhere else to go, Naruto accepts becoming number 13, also nicknamed the Black Cat.

Since Naruto's speed and agility was high, the Organisation thought he'll need something for long distances and to protect himself in case someone catches him, so they made him a gun made from Orichalcum, that Naruto calls Hades with XIII engraved on it, though the problem is that the blueprints for the gun was destroyed in an accident and because of how the gun was made, they couldn't take it apart to make more, though the thing has seals to keep it clean and oiled, they still can't make more.

Years later, though Naruto doesn't know it yet, the leader and Number I, Sephiria Arks, has grown attracted to Naruto's Black Cat-like personality, which Naruto now embodies, though she can't follow-through with her feelings since she is the leader and needs to but the Organisation above her feelings, though in private she becomes quite girly, wanting to be with Black Cat, but needs to keep up her appearance as a calm and focused person for the Organisation.

But for Naruto, though he doesn't show it, the problem is that even though he's 14, even if he's still growing, he's still kinda short for his age, mostly because of his speed and agility training, since the fox wants Naruto to reach at least 16, that way they can work on his strength better, though while he's on breaks women find him looking both cool and cute at the sametime.

Naruto getting a contract on someone who'll be visiting the Daimyo of fire country, a corrupted man who used every trick in the book, even making some of his own, named Danzo Shimura, it took a while to pin something on him, but while The Black Cat crosses Danzo's path, a few of the other Numbers sneak into Danzo's ROOTS and gets evidence.

Though what Naruto doesn't know, was that the reason Danzo was visiting with Hiruzen, the Hokage, since the Daimyo wanted to see if how both the people and ninja of Konoha were doing, though once seeing his old Ji-ji again, from his hiding spot, Naruto zeroed in on his target, using both his speed and agility to hide from the guests, but Hiruzen felt something off, but before the old man could do something, Naruto was behind Danzo, with Hades pressed against the back of his head, pointing upwards so the bullet comes out through his brain, but before he pulled the trigger, Naruto in his Black Cat persona says to Danzo, that Hiruzen could hear, "I've come to deliver some bad luck." Killing Danzo with a loud BANG.

* * *

 **Hopefully someone will like this idea, and like I said if someone made this type of Naruto/Black Cat Crossover please inform me and I'll remove this idea and ask for forgiveness.**

 **As for pairings I was thinking Sephiria Arks, along with a few others, maybe even Kyoko Kirisaki, and lets say her fire-making is a bloodline, since she doesn't need handsigns to use fire, maybe even some girls from Konoha.**

 **Anyway, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Black Cat.**


End file.
